disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Rock
Camp Rock is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) starring the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato. The music is written by Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks and Karen Gist. The movie is directed by Matthew Diamond and produced by Alan Sacks. On January 25, 2008, during the commercials for Minutemen, it was announced that Camp Rock would debut June 20, 2008. Camp Rock was the second DCOM to air on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney after its premiere on Disney Channel, and be available online after its premiere on Disney Channel. The movie stars the Jonas Brothers and introduces Demi Lovato for her first lead role in a film. The film took in 8.9 million viewers on the night of its premiere. Plot The story follows Mitchie Torres (Demi Lovato), an aspiring young musician who is hoping to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp for aspiring young musicians named "Camp Rock". (The name "Camp Rock" is a misnomer because the songs played in the movie range from rap to show tunes, however not anywhere near the genre of rock.) Since the family can't afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother (Maria Canals Barrera) arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowing Mitchie to attend. Mitchie tries to conceal this from her friends at camp by saying her mom is president of Hot Tunes TV China. Spoiled rock star Shane Gray (Joe Jonas) has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates Jason (Kevin Jonas) and Nate (Nick Jonas). Shane hears Mitchie singing, and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. Shane spends much of the movie searching for the girl with the voice. Shane and Mitchie have various interactions, and, when Shane learns of the person she pretends to be, a romance between the two blossoms until he finds out that she was lying about who she was. But when he realizes that Mitchie is the girl that he had heard singing. re-instates their relationship. Peggy, one of Tess' posse, wins "Final Jam" and the chance to record a song with Shane. Cast *'Mitchie Torres' (Demi Lovato) Mitchie is a girl who hopes to be a singer some day. Her dream is to go to Camp Rock, but her family cannot afford the tuition. The only way she could go was if her mother would be the cook, and she tries to hide that fact by lying. She is so excited when she meets Tess Tyler, the total snob of Camp Rock but she lied so she can hang out with her. *'Shane Gray' (Joe Jonas) Shane is a famous lead singer of "Connect 3." He is sent to Camp Rock, in hopes that it would help him, and get rid of his arrogance. At the camp, a voice that he enjoys, and spends most of his time trying to find the girl who sang (who is really Mitchie.) He tries seaching for her. Later, he meets Mitchie and they become friends, but when the secret is revealed that she lied to him, he gets angry at her. He was crushed at the beach jam. But when he finds out that she was the girl he was looking for, decides to reinstate their relationship. *'Tess Tyler' (Meaghan Jette Martin) Tess is the daughter of the famous T.J. Tyler, and one day wishes to be a famous singer, like her mother. She is a snob, and often gets her way, even if she has to be mean to people. She wants all the attention, mostly because her mom was often too busy with her own career to care for her and she has no time for her. Tess also likes Shane and wants his attention, but Shane is too busy paying attention to Mitchie. *'Caitlyn Gellar' (Alyson Stoner) Caitlyn is Mitchie's friend at camp, and is one of the few people who stick by her side when Tess reveals Mitchie's secret, and is the only girl who isn't mean to Mitchie. She tries to tell Mitchie not to be friends with Tess, but Mitchie is too over obsessed with being popular. She wants to be a music producer, and is seen composing music on her laptop, and dancing her heart out. *'Ella' (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) She is Peggy's best friend and a little air-headed and is often seen as the dumb one. Ella abandons Tess when she pushes her too far, and instead sings with Barron and Sander at Final Jam, revealing herself to be a good singer. *'Margaret "Peggy" DuPree' (Jasmine Richards) Ella's best friend, and often follows Tess, even when her own opinion is different. In the end, she finally rebels, and sings on her own at Final Jam, winning the contest to record with Shane, and surprising everyone with her voice. *'Connie Torres' (Maria Canals Barrera) Connie is Mitchie's mom, and also runs a family catering service called "Connie's Catering." Mitchie was, at first, embarrassed that her mother was the Camp Cook. *'Barron James ' (Jordan "J-Man" Francis) Barron is a great dancer, and is best friends with Sander. He also raps, and sings at Final Jam with Sander, and Ella. He is one of the few that stuck with Mitchie.Together,they made a great song called Hasta La Vista. *'Sander Loya' (Roshon Fegan) Sander is also a dancer, and also likes to rap. His best friend is Barron, and the two sang at Final Jam with Ella. He was also one of the few that stayed by Mitchie's side.Together,they made a great song called Hasta La Vista. *'Lola Scott' (Aaryn Doyle) Lola is a singer who sometimes rap. She is great friends with Caitlyn, and Mitchie. Even though she is a talented singer, she was not seen performing at Final Jam, but did perform her song "What It Takes" at the Open Mike Jam. She also stuck with Mitchie when her secret was revealed. *'Brown Cessario' (Daniel Fathers) Brown is Shane's British uncle, and also runs Camp Rock. He also said he was the bassist of a band called the "White Crows." *'Nate' (Nick Jonas) Shane's best friend and member of "Connect 3" often seen as the smart, normal one. *'Jason' (Kevin Jonas) Shane's other band member of "Connect 3". Often seen as the naive, ditzy one. Kevin said about his character that he was "a little out there". Soundtrack NOTE: The soundtrack does not follow the film's song order. #"Who Will I Be?" - Mitchie (Demi Lovato) #"What It Takes" - Lola (Aaryn Doyle) #"Start the Party" - cast #"Too Cool" - Tess (Meaghan Jette Martin A) #"Gotta Find You" - Shane (Joe Jonas) #"Play My Music" - Connect 3 (Jonas Brothers) #"Hasta La Vista" - Barron, Sander (Jordan Francis, Roshon Fegan) #"2 Stars" - Tess (Meaghan Jette Martin) #"Here I Am" - Peggy (Renee Sandstrom B) #"This Is Me" - Mitchie and Shane (Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas) #"We Rock" - The Camp Rock Cast #"Our Time Is Here" C - Mitchie (Demi Lovato) *A - Tess sings lead, Peggy, and Ella, and Mitchie sing back-up *B - Renee had to sing for Jasmine couldn't hit the right key in singing the song *C - Only in Camp Rock: Extended Edition DVD. Catylin,Tess, Peggy, Lola and Ella sing back up. Nielsen ratings Worldwide premieres DVD/Blu-ray release The DVD and Blu-ray release for the movie, titled Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition, was released on August 19 in the United States, but not until December 10 in Australia. It was released in November in other countries. It was released on December 1, 2008 in the UK. http://www.play.com/DVD/DVD/4-/5890819/Camp-Rock/Product.html Both the DVD and Blu-ray release contain the following bonus features. *Extended Ending *Sing-Along and Karaoke functions *"How To Be A Rock Star" *"Jonas Brothers: Real Life Rock Stars" *"Introducing Demi Lovato" *"Too Cool: Setting The Stage" *"Hasta La Vista: From Rehearsal To Final Jam"" *Music videos *Camp Memories" - a still gallery Merchandise Merchandise of the movie is currently selling at Target, Claire's, Walmart, and Limited Too. They include clothing (such as pajamas, T-shirts, and underwear), bags (tote bags, backpacks, etc), bedding collection, toys, and dolls of the characters. Play Along Toys released dolls of the characters. There are two lines at the moment; the fashion collection which included dolls of Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, and a Mitchie and Shane 2-pack. While the singing collection included Mitchie ("Who Will I Be?"), Shane ("Play My Music"), Tess ("Too Cool"), and the Mitchie and Shane "Final Jam" 2-pack ("This is Me"/"Gotta Find You"). On May 13, 2008, Disney Press published Camp Rock: The Junior Novel, by Lucy Ruggles, the novelization of the Disney film. It has been released to some Scholastic Book Fairs beforehand already. Target retail stores currently sells "special editions" of the novel. They are hardcover books that include photos. Books Camp Rock: Second Session. Sequel Gary Marsh, the president of the Disney Channel World, confirmed in the New York Daily News that a script is already being written for Camp Rock 2, According to The Hollywood Reporter, all the principal cast wa expected to return. The film was releaed September 3, 2010 on DIsney Channel before a preview of Fish Hooks External links *Disney's Camp Rock Official site *Official Camp Rock ABC Family site *NPR Camp Rock story Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:2008 films